Shen Hong
The Patriarch of the Sacred Family. He is also a 5 Star Black Gold Rank demon spiritualist. He is Shen Yue's and Shen Fei's father and Shen Xiu's brother. Because of his hatred for Ye Zong he has been secretly plotting against him and the Snow Wind Family for many years. He was the one responsible for Ye Zong's wife's death via poisoning.【TDG】Chapter 166 – An accident He has struck a deal with the Dark Guild to bring down Glory City. The plan was that in a few years time the Dark Guild would incite a huge Demon Beast Horde. The Sacred Family would let the horde into the city while escaping into the St. Ancestral Mountain Range to the hidden Dark Guild base. Afterwards, the Dark Guild would open up passage to the Abyss Prison Realm so that they could be relatively safe.【TDG】Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde Appearance and Personality Shen Hong has a harsh and overbearing personality. He can be very cruel and is not known to forgive mistakes.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion He grew up with Ye Zong and has always been jealous of him, however no matter how Shen Hong strived, he was never able to surpass him. Shen Hong believes Ye Zong's good fortune is primarily from being a descendant of the Snow Wind Family.【TDG】Chapter 165 – An accident Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's alternate life, due to him not knowing about Sacred Family eventual betrayal, Shen Hong's plan of totally wiping Glory City with the demon beast horde was able to succeed. Therefore, his cooperation with the Dark Guild was able to proceed without any external confrontations. Although whether or not the Dark Guild held up their side of the deal is unknown.【TDG】Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde Current Life Gain a Cultivation Arc He is training in seclusion in an effort to break into the rank of Legend demon spiritualist. Shen Ming, who takes care of the Sacred Family's daily affairs, does not wish to interrupt his cultivation unless its a matter of life and death for the family.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Shen Ming: :After the younger generation tournament, Shen Hong emerges from his isolation having failed to break through to legend rank. He also discovers that Shen Ming has lost 450 million demon spirit coins. He offers Shen Ming two choices: either kill Nie Li or die himself. At the moment Nie Li is being protected in the City Lord's mansion, so Shen Ming can only wait for Nie Li to come out. The Heavenly Sacred Border Arc Shen Ming: :When given the opportunity Shen Ming, Deacon Yun Hua, along with 27 other members of the Dark Guild and Sacred Family attempt to ambush and kill Nie Li. However, this attack fails and instead both Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua are captured and taken to the Alchemy Association to be questioned.【TDG】Chapter 104 – Captured for trial The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Dark Guild: :When the Dark Guild attacks the City Lord's Mansion they did so without telliShen Hong about it. Since all the other families are sending reinforcements to fight the Abyss Demon he must as well, but he tells them to just put up the act and not truly help.【TDG】Chapter 120 – A pretty good young man Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Nie Li: :He is later one of the prominent members of Glory City that attends the banquet to welcome back Ye Han. However, at the party he is humiliated when his son, Shen Fei is publicly pressured into leaving by Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 128 – Biological? He attempts to strike out at Nie Li, but is stopped by Ye Zong and director Yang Xin.【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? Shortly after Shen Fei leaves, Shen Hong follows. It is now clear to him that the Snow Wind family will no longer support the Sacred Family and that this humiliation was a public way of letting the rest of the powerful families know. From this point onward, Shen Hong knows that the Snow Winds Family suspects them and he must be very careful. Snow Wind Family: :After this, the Snow Wind Family started actively suppressing the Sacred Family's power. The family business plummets and all members of the Sacred Family are removed from the City Guard.【TDG】Chapter 129 – Suppressing :Shen Hong can guess that the captured Shen Ming has talked, and revealed the connection between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild. However, as he knows that this is not enough evidence for the Snow Wind Family to take them down. He orders all family members to return to the family mansion and not go out.【TDG】Chapter 130 – Ruins Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc Dark Guild: :Even though Nie Li has been walking around out in the open, Shen Hong chooses not to attack, thinking its a trap to draw them out. He is unaware that they already have the necessary proof to justify an attack on him. He instead has decided, with the dark guild, to speed up the original demon beast horde plan. Now a small horde will attack in a few days and grant the Sacred Family some more room to move.【TDG】Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Ye Zong: :When Ye Zong is making preparations for the oncoming Demon Beast Horde he assigns the Sacred Family to the least critical northern wall, while asking Shen Hong himself to go with him to the southern wall. In this way Ye Zong is keeping a close eye on Shen Hong.【TDG】Chapter 160 – Beast horde arrives Demon Beast Horde: :Shen Hong had hoped to manipulate the confusion of the battle field to kill Ye Zong. Howeve,r things do not go as he plans because of Nie Li's multiple layers of defense. He was very depressed to see the many years of hard work that the Dark Guild put into the demon beast horde go to waste.【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Demon Beast Leader: :After over a third of the demon beasts had died they suddenly pulled back from the city walls. It was now obvious that the horde was under control of a Black Gold Rank demon beast that had unlocked its Spiritual Wisdom. Since they were not making any progress with the normal methods the leader had pulled them back and had commanded the larger demon beasts to start collecting large boulders to hurl at the city wall.【TDG】Chapter 163 – 2-star Gold rank Shen Hong, at this point, felt even more certain that he had made the correct choice in siding with the Dark Guild. Glory City would inevitably fall and the only hope his Sacred Family had was to retreat to the Abyss Prison Realm.【TDG】Chapter 164 – Raging Flames of Explosion Black Gold Demon Beasts: :The last move of the demon beast horde was to directly charge with their most powerful members. There was only a handful of black gold demon beasts, but each of them was very powerful and it would take many black gold rank fighters and demon spiritualists teaming up to take one down. In this charge, the city wall was finally breached. :When Ye Zong passed over directing the troops to Ye Xiu, Shen Hong decided to follow him. He must still put up the front that he is helping and he has hopes that he will find an opportunity to cause Ye Zong's death on the battlefield. When Ye Zong starts to fight the Snow Wind Great Ape, he makes small attacks and watches for a chance to sabotage Ye Zong. Suddenly the Snow Wind Great Ape is hit by a legend rank fireball attack from out of nowhere. Shen Hong does not know who attacked and is no longer considering striking out at Ye Zong knowing that a hidden expert is watching. :Shen Hong witnessed Ye Zong strike the death blow on the Snow Wind Great Ape. He could tell from the strike that Ye Zong had gained some martial insight. He also saw him split it's head open and discover a demon spirit. A demon spirit of a 5 Star Black Gold demon beast that had its spiritual wisdom unlocked is incredibly powerful. Ye Zong quickly stores it in his interspatial Ring as he could tell that Shen Hong was tempted to make a move for it. Shortly afterwards, the demon beasts withdraw from the city.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it The Invitation: :Directly after Shen Hong returned to the Sacred Family's home he received a notice that all the powerful family experts are asked to meet at the City Lord's Mansion in ten days to discuss future plans against the demon beast horde. Though he is cautious, he has no choice but to make an appearance.【TDG】Chapter 166 – An accident Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Shen Xiu: :Shen Xiu reported to Shen Hong that Ye Han attempted to assassinate Ye Zong. She believes Ye Han and thinks that it is likely that Ye Zong is dead and the Snow Wind Family is hiding it. Shen Hong agrees and tells her to sneak Ye Han out of the city and get him to the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour Shen Fei: :After Shen Fei was thoroughly beaten by Xiao Ning'er, Shen Hong is furious at him. Shen Fei not only defied his orders, but also returned in failure. He finds Shen Fei a disappointment. This incident further shows the loss in power that the Sacred Family is facing as even the Winged dragon Family dares to show them so much disrespect. However, they are in no position to deal with them.【TDG】Chapter 174 – Hide as much as possible Meeting of the Experts: :When Shen Hong and the other experts of the Sacred Family arrived at the City Lord's Mansion he orders one of the elders to hide in case there are problems. He has a bad feeling about this night and already knows that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was able to defeat the Abyss Demon. At the meeting, the Sacred Family was placed in the middle and surrounded by the other families. He also notices that there are very few members of the Snow Wind Family there.【TDG】Chapter 175 – Gift Duan Jian: :Shen Hong notices the young man with Nie Li and is curious as to his strength. He directs Shen Xiu to take Shen Yan with her and see if she can gauge his strength. However things do not go as planned. After provoking Nie Li, by verbally attacking Xiao Ning'er, Duan Jian is ordered by Nie Li to beat Shen Xiu and throw her out. Shen Yan steps in, but Duan Jian not only easily takes his attacks without suffering any damage, but then knocks him out with a single kick.【TDG】Chapter 176 – Monster! :When Duan Jian then slaps Shen Xiu, Shen Hong steps in. He apologizes for them and asks Duan Jian to let this go. Before retreating, he then tells Duan Jian that the sacred Family would always welcome someone with his abilities.【TDG】Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment Huyan Xiong: :Huyan Xiong was one of the few patriarchs that were willing to talk with Shen Hong. He sat with him most of the night drinking alcohol and acting boisterous, while Shen Hong was getting more and more nervous and worried. The whole Sacred Family could not help but feel very tense. When Huyan Xiong purposely dropped his cup the members of the Sacred Family rashly took out their weapons, playing into Huyan Xiong's hand and showing that the Sacred Family is ready to revolt. Even though Shen Hong calmed the situation and told them to put their weapons away, this distanced the Sacred Family further from the other families.【TDG】Chapter 178 – Revolt? Nie Li: :Frustrated that the meeting had yet to begin, Shen Hong finally asked directly why they hadn't started yet and where Ye Zong was? In response Nie Li answered that there was no rush and until Ye Zong arrived he would act as host. Shen Hong attempted to get a rise out of the other patriarchs by putting Nie Li down, only to find that his recent defensive tactics against the demon beast horde had already earned their respect.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige :When that did not work Shen Hong suggested that the Snow Wind Family was unfairly suppressing his Sacred Family due to the conflicts between Nie Li and their younger members. But Nie Li is able to brush that off easily as Ye Zong would never bother about such petty squabbles. Seeing no other method, Shen Hong directly stated that he had heard that there was an assassination attempt on Ye Zong and that the reason that he was not appearing was because in truth he was dead. This finally succeeded in shaking the other patriarchs as Ye Zong had yet to show himself. It was Huyan Xiong that spoke up at that moment and assured the worried patriarchs that Ye Zong was fine and would soon join them soon. Shen Hong then even accused Huyan Xiong of being a part of the assassination. But Nie Li intervened to state what would be the point of that when the assassins would only die when Lord Ye Mo returns.【TDG】Chapter 180 – To confuse right and wrong Shen Ming: :Nie Li then went on the attack by bringing out the captured Shen Ming and suggested using the Soul Refining Technique on him. But Shen Hong makes the argument that even if Shen Ming has been kicked out of his family, he still could not use such a method against him. Yun Hua: :Nie Li then brings Yun Hua forward. Shen Hong has no such reason to not allow them to use the Soul Refining Technique on him. However, he suddenly dies. This is because he was branded by the Soul Shackle method which Shen Hong activated secretly by making a few hidden seal signs. Though he thought that his actions were subtle, the other patriarchs noticed Shen Hong's movements and have now started to suspect what the Snow Wind Family has said is true.【TDG】Chapter 181 – Real intentions revealed Battle Between Families: :Shen Hong is beginning to suspect that this is all a farce to delay them and decides that he will leave. As he and his family walk towards the door, Ye Xiu orders the guards to stop him. Huyan Xiong soon follows by ordering the Huyan family to also stop them. Then, to everyone's surprise Chen Zhenlong, the patriarch of the Divine Family, pulls out a scroll that was passed to him by Ye Zong that afternoon and orders the same of his family.【TDG】Chapter 182 – Great Battle :Shen Hong continues to play the victim and swears that his family has always been loyal. When he receives a message that his and the Dark Guild's base have been attacked he announces that the Snow Wind Family is working with the Dark Guild and attacking everyone's families, causing the other patriarchs to hesitate from joining against them. :When the fighting started, Shen Hong's first thought was to kill Nie Li since he is a mere Gold Rank. Shen Hong was able to quickly catch up to the fleeing Nie Li and strike out at him, but his strike was blocked by a barrier. When Nie Li threw a flying knife at him, Shen Hong attempted to catch it only to discover that it easily penetrated his hand and almost sliced into his head. Startled by the powerful attack, Shen Hong started acting more cautiously, allowing Nie Li to use a feint to escape him. :Shen Hong then attempted to cut Nie Li's escape route off with two black gold experts of the Dark Guild, but they were quickly killed by a legend rank inscription scroll, Setting Sun’s Thunderstorm. Though Shen Hong mostly avoided it, he also suffered some injuries. Accepting that Nie Li is far more dangerous then he at first believed, Shen Hong finally integrates with his Sacred Flaming Condor. He flies towards Nie Li, only to be stopped by Duan Jian. Though Duan Jian did not have the strength to defeat him, Shen Hong also could not inflict damage back. This trapped Shen Hong and made it impossible for him to escape, attack Nie Li, or help the other members of the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God The Shadow Devil and Snow Wind Spiritual God :Much to Shen Hong's dismay Shen Yuan and the other elders of the Sacred Family were forced to use the Dark Guild's Shadow Devil summoning technique, all but confirming for the other families that the Sacred Family had indeed betrayed them. In response to the Shadow Devil's summoning, Ye Xiu activated an inscription pattern carved onto the wall of the main hall of the City Lord's Mansion. This summoned the stronger Snow Wind Spiritual God which was able to destroy the Shadow Devil.【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets Gui Sha: :Just as the Snow Wind Spiritual God was about to kill the Sacred Family elders it was stopped by Gui Sha, who introduced himself as the Law Enforcement Elder of the Dark Guild and offers to spare the Snow Wind Family if they bow down to the Dark Guild. He appears to be legend rank expert and is able to suppress the Snow Wind Spiritual God. His power, along with Long Sha and the Demon Lord, is one of the main reasons that Shen Hong allied his family with the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets Ye Zong: :When Ye Zong arrives he can face Gui Sha head-on, then Nie Li is able to stop his escape and overwhelm him with the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. This all makes Shen Hong feel for the first time that he chose the weaker of the two sides.【TDG】Chapter 185 – Gui Sha Seeing this hopeless scene, Shen Hong is terrified and attempts to escape, but is struck down by Ye Zong and dies.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? es:Shen Hong Category:Sacred Family